Starstruck
by Mrs. KisanceKiss
Summary: This is a story about how James fell in love with Carlos and how Carlos didn't love him back – but at the same time loved him so much that he got himself the mission of loving James the way the pretty boy wanted to be loved. Slash. A little bit of Kogan, Jagan friendship and Carlos/Jennifer. Rated M just to be safe. R&R please!
1. Those boys have a strong past! Part 1

Hi! Major **author's note** ahead!

I don't even know how to start this. I know I have another fanfiction waiting, but this one got me and I couldn't wait to write it. I'm so sorry for who reads _Tears Of Ink_, I really am, but you're gonna have to wait. Meanwhile, you read **Starstruck**! Well, it is another Jarlos. It obviously have some Kogan and major Jagan friendship in it (plus a very special Brunette Jennifer featuring), but all in all, it's a Jarlos fiction and I'm not even sorry. No, no, I am. I've been planning on writing Kogan (and I actually have plans for a huge Cargan waiting) for a long time now, but then there's Carlos looking at me with those big brown eyes asking for James to love him and, I'm sorry, but I can't say no to him. Nobody can. So here we are. Another Jarlos for you guys.

This story is very... uh, complex and personal. At least for me. Carlos here is pretty much me. Yeah, I know I shouldn't do that, but so what? We have the lemons, so let's do an amazing lemon pie, right? Because I love lemons and sour things. So, as I was saying. This Carlos is a very conflicted guy. Like, really conflicted, as in _someone help him, please_! Yeah. A whole lot of angst and pain and suffering - from Carlos. His heart is just really, _really_ big.

I plan on this to be a long, long story, so yeah. I still don't know if it is going to have a happy ending. I'm not a big fan of happy endings, so how about you guys help me on this? Tell me what you prefer - but go reading ready for a lot of angst and a possible not-so-happy-ending.

Ok, I feel like I should stop rambling now. Here you go with the full summary and the introduction. I hope you like it!

* * *

***Full synopsis: **_Back then, when everything we have to worry about is if our Mommy will find out that we ate the cookie before dinner, everything was really easy. All things in life are fun, and games, and having our best friend to spend the weekend with us. And then we grow up. This is a story about how James fell in love with Carlos and how Carlos didn't love him back – but at the same time loved him so much that he got himself the mission of loving James the way the pretty boy wanted to be loved._

* * *

**Starstruck:** When you meet someone you are very fond of; you get completely overwhelmed, paralyzed and/or speechless by the experience.

**xxx**

This story starts when they found out they had similar likings, back on the first day of 2nd grade.

"Come on number… 4," the pretty, young teacher, said, after she clearly studied the list, to the prettiest boy on the class – what, if you think about, is really wrong, just because he was the pretty boy, "Present yourself to the class!"

"I'm James Diamond. I like combs and mirrors, dinosaur-shaped chicken and hockey!" The boy said with a thousand-watts smile.

After a whole lot of kids – actually, after all of the kids of the class – there was just one left.

"Please, number 15, come to the front of the class and present yourself." The beautiful young lady said bitterly. She was somewhat of a bitch, really, but too cute for anyone to notice that.

He was the only new kid of 2nd grade. All of the other kids already knew each other, and until there, none of them bothered to talk to him. To be honest, they didn't even notice him until that moment.

He walked clumsily to the front of the class and stared at everyone in silence for a while. After he studied everyone, his face broke into a smile.

"My name is Carlos Garcia, I like helmets, dinosaur-shaped chicken and hockey!" He said with a huge grin, this time, and a small tap to the black helmet placed on his head.

Little James instantly thought that helmet-boy was funny. Well, after all, he was wearing a helmet inside of the school. But he didn't say anything. On their class break, James found the helmet actually a pretty good idea when helmet-boy fell head on to the ground and got up as if nothing had happened with just a huge grin on his face.

That helmet-boy – Carlos, his name was Carlos! – had a dark skin, when James, both his best friends and all of his classmates were all so white.

James wasn't one to talk to strangers, so he didn't bulge about helmet-boy – but he also couldn't forget the color of the boy's skin, which looked exactly like the caramel candies his dad would give him, extremely shiny and beautiful, and James wondered if he tasted like caramel too.

Later that night, when his mom kissed him good night, he asked her if his skin could be made of caramel like helmet-boy's was. She laughed at her sleepy son and told him to dream about it.

He did.

**xxx**

Carlos was that kind of kid that everyone loves from day one. He could be annoying as hell, but people would still love him because he was funny, a ball of energy, his eyes so pure and innocent, and he was very protective. He had this thing about him: he was really protective, even if he didn't really know you yet.

And James found that out in a non appreciated way.

There was that boy at the school who loved to bully James. You see, James is a very sweet boy, and even though he looked really selfish, he wasn't selfish at all. And he also looked really mean, with his shiny eyes, perfect locks, sassy ways, and mood swings, but he wasn't a mean kid at all. He was just… too spoiled, and everyone knew that. After all, he was a Diamond.

Well, everyone except for that butch kid on 3rd grade. He was like the biggest kid that all of those kids in Elementary School had ever seen.

He had a special "liking" for James. James' hair, and James' eyes, and James' food and James' shoes… Everything James did or James had or James cherished. That special day, it was his hair.

He was holding James upside down, and even though he was strong, he surely wasn't strong enough, and James was slowly slipping from his hold, hair almost going touching the sand in the sandbox. This wasn't going to end up well.

Every other kid was looking for Kendall in hopes of some salvation for James and his hair, but he sure enough had pranked Logan, and now both of them were at the Principal's office to clear things out. The three of them were best friends, but Kendall wouldn't ever let go of an opportunity to prank Logan, so he would always be at the Principal's office with their smaller friend.

So while everyone watched in a dead silence, waiting for the boy to finally let go of James and his perfect hair everyone loved so much to finally touch the dirty sand of the sandbox, a tiny, rough voice came yelling from behind them.

"Why don't you go for someone your size?"

Carlos was shorter than James, who was shorter than butch kid, so that made Carlos as small as a baby ant in front of butch kid. But who cares? His voice made him ten times taller than all of them.

"Who are you talking to, baby boy?" Butch kid said calmly, and if all of the kids were already quiet, now they weren't even breathing.

"You, stupid!"

And _oh-em-gee_, he just said a bad word! Who the hell is this bad boy and how is he short? Bad boys are tall like butch kid, right?

Well, Carlos was about to change that theory.

So Carlos ran head on to butch kid, in a way so the boy fell with James over himself, and this way not even a single inch of James touched the dirty sand. Butch kid, on the other hand, had a lot of sand were sand shouldn't be. Carlos had a bit of sand here and there but he didn't care really.

He pulled James up. "Are you ok?" He asked with concerned, and if he already looked taller, now he looked all grown up. James just nodded. He stared at butch kid with pure disgust in his eyes. "You go and don't ever come back to mess with the kids of the 2nd grade, you don't belong here. Don't mess with us, understood?" Every single kid stared at him with disbelief, because how could he know such words? He waited for a while, and when butch kid didn't answer, he knew the boy had understood, so he just took James' hands in his' and said "Let's go." And James did. Walked away hand-in-hand with Carlos for the swings, and they stayed there alone until the end of the break.

James never left the warmth of Carlos' hand again.

* * *

_Ok, so here it is! I really hope you like it, and please review! Thank you for reading! _


	2. Those boys have a strong past! Part 2

Hello! **Major author's notes ahead!** They are always huge, I know, but get used, because I like to talk. I'm sorry for the long wait since last update, but things are crazy here around, and I pretty much have no time to do anything anymore. But here I am!

This chapter is called **Those boys have a strong past! (Part 2)** for a reason. So, let me explain just a little something. The first chapters (Those boys have a strong past! - part 1, 2 and 3 [and maybe part 4, because who knows?]) were supposed to be just one chapter. Yeah, it'd be huge, but oh well. That's not the reason why they aren't posted together. The reason is that simply, I just don't have the time to type everything! The plan was for this chapter to be just one, more like a prologue, to show you that, _yes!_, they do have some strong foundation to base them. As I didn't have the time to type, and I still don't have (it's 1:53am and here I am, typing my fanfiction), I decided to do this way. I'm not really pleased with it, but oh well. A writer gotta do what a writer gotta do. This being said, you still have maybe a chapter or two of "past" to come.

And I know I make the boys sound way too innocent for a ten years old boy, but hey! Those are my boys, and they are very well raised, thank you very much. Plus, this chapter has the cute featuring of an obnoxious narrator saying bad words, just 'cause I'm funny, hihi. (Only not.)

And oh! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. I cherish every single one of you, and it means the world for me, just so you know. Keep on commenting, please, it feeds my soul.

(Oh, and we can't forget: **Happy 23rd birthday, Carlos!** I love you!)

* * *

The first day they were supposed to have a sleep over at Carlos' house, James had his hair cut. They were all excited, Kendall dying to see a gun from Carlo's dad, who is a cop; Logan wondering if he could get to learn some Spanish from Carlos' mom; and James… James just wanted to spend more time with Carlitos. After combing his perfect hair, spend time with Carlos (and Kendall and Logan) was his favorite thing to do. But when he appeared at school with a military cut and eyes puff and red and watery, all three of them knew there and then that the night was ruined.

"James, what happened?" Kendall's leading voice asked almost in a demand, but James didn't open his mouth. The blonde looked at their smartest friend, not knowing what to do to get James talking. But everyone else was talking, it was too loud, too messy, James' temples were hurting and pulsing because every single one of them was talking – well, except for Carlos.

When Logan opened his mouth to say something, Carlos stepped up, taking James' hand in his and intertwining their fingers and walking away with James, so no one would look at him, because Carlos knew just how bad James loved his hair, and how much it meant to him, and he could only compare that to not having his helmet around, and it pretty much explained James' pain to him.

They sat on the swings in silence, just the tiny noises of the wood (because really, those swings were just old) and eventually, James sniffing. Carlos stood, slowly walking behind the pretty boy, that managed to keep all his beauty even without his perfect hair and with puff eyes and red nose, and swiftly, put his hand atop James' head, pressing his fingers onto the scalp slowly, just like his Mama would do to make him stop crying.

James' whole body tensed to the feel of _fingers_ touching his head; only himself or his mom was allowed to touch his head. But this… This was Carlos. He trusted his life to Carlos, and right now, half of it went away with his hair, so he might as well let Carlos have it anyways.

Carlos fingers were sweet, and gentle, and James was just thankful he wasn't talking; and more than thankful when he realized Carlos' fingers made the pain and pulsation leave.

From that day on, Carlos was the only one allowed to touch James' hair.

* * *

Carlos might be only on 3rd grade, but he always knows exactly what to do – what, if you ask James' opinion, is just _wrong_; Logan is the smart one, Kendall is the leader, he himself is the face, so why is Carlos the one who always knows what to do?

That day at night, when their big sleepover with all four of them at Carlos' house resumed to him and James lying on Carlos' bed and listening to Mama García singing in Spanish from downstairs, James thought that Carlos might not be the smartest, even though he paid so much attention to the classes; and he might not be the leader, even though he's always guiding people through the right courses; and he might not be the face, even though he was so beautiful; but he was forever going to be James' shooting star – one that James just had the luck to caught right in time and save it for himself forever.

The day Carlos took his hand, back on 2nd grade, was the day he promised to never let go of Carlos' hand, because, even though he's stronger, there's where he felt _safe_ – in Carlos' warmth.

James was just too young for the things that were going on his head, and he kind of couldn't put a name to it, but when Carlos' head suddenly touched his shoulders with a small thump, and he looked down to see the boys' eyes closed, he knew he didn't care because Carlos didn't – he was just so peaceful sleeping, that James wanted to jump and swim and float on Carlos' peacefulness.

Then again, he was too young to understand, so he just closed his eyes and rested his head on Carlos' head, closing his eyes and trying to get into Carlos' dreams, just so they could dream together.

He dreamed of Carlos.

Later, when Mama García entered her son's room to check on the boys, she smiled a knowing smile to herself, so torn inside between smiling and crying, and _Virgin Guadalupe, please, take care of them, they're going to need_.

Moms always know better.

* * *

It was somewhere on 4th grade, and they were at the Knight's household for one of their many sleepovers – this week's one took place there.

The four boys where quietly behind the kitchen door, listening to Mama García and Mama Knight talking about something they didn't understand well yet - love.

"But, you know, Sylvia," Mama Knight said with a sad tone, "I don't miss him. Knight was just too… Too picky. There is no woman on Earth who will ever be enough for him, so what could I do? And besides, he fell in love with that teenager, and I had the chance to meet her and, actually, she was too good for him. I just felt sorry for her." She ended her speech with a little pop in her tongue.

Mama García sighed loudly. "I'm sorry, Jen. There isn't a day when I regret marrying García. He's a great father, an incredible husband and an amazing lover. And even though he's not perfect, I'm pretty sure he's close to it. I'm more in love with him now then I was when we married, whole fifteen years ago."

Mama Knight laughed a little, but they could tell she wasn't really laughing. "You were always the "in love" one between us four, Sysy. Things have changed, you went away, came back married and with a son, Brooke and Joanna can't be always around anymore, but you don't change, right?" The laughter Mama García let out answered the question. "Now," Mama Knight continued, "Let's go check on those boys before the house comes down."

The four boys ran around and made some mess before they could come to the living room.

"Carlos," when the tongue rolled on the 'r', they knew it was Mama García talking, "Mama is going home. Take care of yourself, and most importantly, take care of your friends. Don't make too much of a mess, understand, little man?" When the boy only nodded, she laughed through her nose. "OK. Mama loves you. Now give me a hug and a kiss." He did and she smiled. "Great. I love you. And I love you too, boys, take care of Carlos, OK?" When the other boys nodded, she smiled. "Bye, Jen," she said, hugging her friend, "See you Sunday."

* * *

The weekend passed by quickly, as it always happened when they were together, and when Brooke showed up that Sunday evening to pick James, Jennifer's face wasn't exactly pleased.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing she said when Jen opened the door.

Jen waved her hand. "I'm used to your empty promises, Brooke, but not this time. You promised for James' life, God! If something happens to this boy, it's your entire fault." She said exasperatedly.

Brooke bit the inside of her right cheek to keep herself from laughing at her friend and her capacity to believe in such things, and just hugged Jennifer.

"I'm sorry, OK? It wasn't my fau-"

"And blahblahblah. Who cares." She said with a sad tone and turned her face upstairs. "James! Your mommy is here!" She shouted and they could hear the footsteps running.

"I'm sorry, Jen."

"Whatever, Brook."

Before she could say anything else, James came into view, running downstairs with his backpack and Carlos running right behind with his own things.

When Jen was about to ask, Brooke spoke. "He's coming with me; I have some things to give Sylvia, so I'll take him home."

Jennifer only shrugged. "Sure."

"Jen." She said in the same tone she used with James when he was going too far, but Jennifer wasn't some 10 years old kid.

"Goodbye, Diamond." And the door was closed on Brooke's face.

* * *

After they left Carlos, and Brooke gave Sylvia some old photos of the four of them back in their high-school time she had to the oldest friend between the four moms, she decided to take James to some ice-cream place she knew downtown, as they hadn't spent any mom-son quality time together lately.

When they got there, and each of them had their own ice-creams in hand, talking about anything and everything, the boy suddenly spoke out of the box.

"Mommy," little-not-so-little-anymore James said, "How did you know you were in love with dad?"

She stared at him with a curious and worried look. "Where did this come from, David?" She said, as they were talking about giraffes just before.

Love was just too much for a ten years old kid to question about.

He looked down a bit unsure. Why did his mommy called him by his middle name, if she only called him David when she was mad at him? He didn't remember doing anything wrong…

"James David, I asked you a question."

And _wow_, "James David". Shit was about to go down – but those words obviously didn't cross James head. (It's just some free-translation, thank you.)

"From nowhere, mommy." He answered quietly.

"James." She said in a warning, serious tone. (The same she used with Jen.)

"It's just… I heard Mama Knight saying that "Knight was in love with the teenager" and then Mama García said that she was more in love with Papa García now than she was when they married. But I don't know what be in love is. I figure it's something good, right? After all," he said, more to himself than to his mom, "They're still together."

She sighed with relief, but he didn't notice.

"To be in love… Is when you love someone more than you love yourself. You cherish this person, and you love this person's company, and this person makes you feel good, and you want this person to be in your life forever, because this person makes you feel _complete_." She smiled down at him, taking his hand and going for a walking in the park across the street. "And how I knew I was in love with your dad? Well… I don't know. I think I just knew. But you're too young to think about love, so let's go back to the giraffes!" She smiled again, and he smiled back.

It was a pretty rare occurrence, having his mommy smiling so much, so he just enjoyed.

And although he was too young to think about love… He was pretty sure he was in love with Carlos, if that's what love meant.

* * *

There you go! Please review and let me know what you think! (Oh, and let me know something else: the many "break lines" bothers you? I use them a lot :c *sigh*)


End file.
